Meeting The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: *2016 movie* Raph brings his girlfriend Kairi to meet his family. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antuarilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon movies. "The Sound Of Music" belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Meeting The Family**

"How's it look, Donnie?"

"Looks clear, Raph. I haven't seen any foot soldiers for the past week."

"Did you hear that, Leo? Maybe we can take a break today."

"Mikey, I don't think Dad would be happy if we shirked our duties."

The four turtles stood in Donnie's lab and were deciding where to patrol when Master Splinter came in. "All is calm, my sons?" He asked.

"Yes, Sensei," Donatello said respectfully.

Splinter smiled. "I believe Michaelangelo's idea has some merit," he said, surprising them. "You've all been extremely vigilant in both training and patrol. Why not take today to rest?"

"Are you sure, Father?" Raphael asked, though he was hoping to have a day off. He wanted to go see his girlfriend, Kairi. He had also been hoping to perhaps bring her to the lair to introduce to his family. They had been getting curious as to where he went and he had been vague about who had made the mixture that mended his shell. Pleased that it had mended fully, he had asked Kairi for the recipe and she had given it to him and asked about his family. She had been a bit surprised to learn their father was a rat, but was in awe that he was a master of martial arts. She had even expressed that she wanted to meet them sometime and he promised her she would. He hadn't yet told his family and he really didn't know how to since Splinter was rather strict on who could know about them. The police knew since the Turtles had joined forces with them to stop a common enemy and April and Casey knew and kept the Turtles' secret. Kairi had also done so and Raph trusted her.

Splinter nodded. "Go enjoy yourselves, my sons," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dad," Leonardo said with a nod of respect.

"Awesome!" Mikey cried out, grabbing his skateboard and heading out.

The rat shook his head with a fond smile. His sons were great warriors, but still teenagers who needed to have fun sometimes too. He spotted Raph heading out and grew curious, but then smiled knowingly, having a feeling he knew where the red bandana-wearing turtle was going.

* * *

In an apartment on the outskirts of the city, a brown-haired girl was humming as she worked, her mind on a certain turtle. Smiling, she put away some clean clothes and heard a gentle knock at her window. Looking over, she smiled wider at seeing Raph giving her a loving look. She opened the window. "Come on in, handsome," she said.

Raph slipped inside, closed the window, and gathered Kairi in his arms. "Hello, Beautiful," he said in a deep voice that always made his girlfriend giggle. She giggled at his silly antics and wrapped her arms around his neck, puckering her lips. The turtle responded with a loving kiss, gently tightening his hold on her. After a moment, they broke away.

"Are you on patrol?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Sensei gave my bros and I the day off," he said. "And I had to see you."

Kairi giggled again. "You silly turtle," she said. "We just saw each other two days ago."

"True, but I was patrolling then," he said. "And I wanted to spend more time with you."

She smiled again. "Did Donnie try out the formula I gave you?" She asked.

He nodded. "Mended all of our shells perfectly," he said. "Thanks to my smart, amazing, beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh, stop. I'm blushing," she said, giggling as her face took on a red tint.

"I like it when you blush," he said. "Because I'm the one making you blush."

She playfully punched his arm, but laughed too. "Well, want to order some pizza and watch a movie?" She asked.

He liked that idea before taking a deep breath. "Actually, can we hold on that for a moment, Kairi?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure," she said before looking worried. "Is everything okay, Raph?"

"Yeah," he said before taking another deep breath. "Kairi, do you...want to go meet my family?"

Kairi was surprised as she had seen that Raph had been somewhat hesitant to have her meet the family so soon after they had been dating, but she had agreed to wait until he was ready to introduce her to them. "Are you sure, handsome?" She asked. "I would like to meet them, but if you're not ready for me to meet them, we can wait a bit longer."

He shook his head. "It's not that I wasn't ready for you to meet them," he admitted. "I just...I haven't told them yet and...I really don't know how to broach the subject."

She saw what he really meant. He was worried his father and brothers wouldn't approve of her. "Well, then let's tell them together," she said with a smile.

Raph pulled her closer. "Are you sure, Kairi?" He asked, his voice serious.

She nodded. "I'm sure, Raph," she said, kissing him again, running her tongue against his lips. He parted them, groaning in pleasure as she gave him a French kiss. He eagerly returned it, making her melt in his arms before they broke away gently. Kairi smiled up at her boyfriend. "I trust you, Raph. And if your family is like you, then I want to meet them."

The turtle smiled. "Well, I know Mikey will like you right away," he said. "He likes making new friends. Sensei will like you because you're down to Earth and love nature. Donnie might be unsure, but he'd warm up to you and Leo would be making sure that none of them scare you by accident."

She smiled again. "So, how do we get to your place?" She asked.

"Well, it's...in the sewers," he said, looking really sheepish. "And...well...,"

"A secret location?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he said softly.

She smiled and pulled out a blue bandana from her pocket. "You can blindfold me if you have to," she said.

He looked surprised. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I trust you."

Nodding, he took the bandana and folded it into a blindfold. "Close your eyes," he said gently and she did so, feeling the blindfold come around her head as Raph tied it securely, but gently, behind his girlfriend's head. "Okay, hold onto me and don't let go."

Nodding, she felt him pick her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure her grip was solid. Holding her securely, Raph slipped out the window and jumped down, moving swiftly until he found one of the entrances and nodded. "Okay, we're going in," he said before leaping down into the sewers, making sure the manhole cover was back on and looked undisturbed.

Kairi felt her boyfriend moving swiftly and it felt like his feet weren't even touching the ground. She also noted that the smell wasn't that bad as they stopped and he set her down, gently removing the blindfold. The girl waited for her eyes to adjust and she looked up at her boyfriend. "Wait here," he said softly, giving her a quick, but loving kiss.

Smiling, she nodded, watching him go into what looked like a rec room. "Ah, there you are, Raphael," a voice said.

The turtle had been surprised to see his father there, but he bowed in respect. "Father...there's someone I want you and my brothers to meet," he said.

"Oh?" Splinter asked, sounding amused. "Well then, let's call your brothers so we can meet your friend."

Kairi let out a quiet sigh of relief at hearing that. "Well, so far, so good," she said. At least her boyfriend's father was willing to meet her. She hoped his brothers felt the same way.

When Mikey, Leo, and Donnie heard the news, the former was excited while the latter two were cautious. "Does your friend know where we are?" Leo asked.

"Yes and no," Raph said. "She knows it's the sewers, but not exactly where."

"'She'?" Donnie asked in surprise.

Mikey was stunned for a moment. "Raph's got a girlfriend!" He whooped excitedly.

"Shh, not so loud, Mikey!" Raph said, worried the shout would startle Kairi. "But yes, she is my girlfriend and she really wants to meet all of you."

"She is a good person, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, Father. The most wonderful girl I've ever met besides April."

"Well then, let's all gather in the rec room and welcome her."

They were soon gathered and Kairi heard them, standing in the shadows and waiting for Raph, who came up to her and held out his hand. "It's okay," he said softly. "They want to meet you."

Smiling at him, she took his hand, letting him guide her into the rec room. She saw a rat in a robe-like gi and three turtles. One had a blue bandana and carried two katana, another had a purple bandana and carried a bo staff, while the third one had an orange bandana and carried nunchucks. Raph took a deep breath. "Father. Brothers, this is Kairi," he said before gesturing towards them. "Kairi, these are my father, Splinter, and my three brothers: Leonardo, Donatello, and Michaelangelo."

The brown-haired girl smiled a bit shyly. "Hello," she said. "Raph's told me so much about you all."

"Dude, she's as pretty as April," Mikey said in awe. "I like her already."

Kairi blushed at that. "Who's April?" She asked curiously.

"His girlfriend," Raph said with a smile. "She's a human like you."

Leo stepped forward. "How did you meet our brother, miss?" He asked curiously.

"He saved me from some thugs a while back," she said honestly.

"And tried to battle me with a two-by-four," the red turtle said teasingly.

She fixed him with a playful glare. "Well, you did take me by surprise," she said without heat.

Splinter chuckled and Donnie was wide-eyed. "You're the one that found the formula to fix our shells," he said in realization.

She nodded. "I wanted to fix Raph's shell and when it worked, I gave the recipe to him to give to you," she said.

"It really works," he said. "Thanks."

Kairi smiled, liking her boyfriend's brothers already. She noticed the rat come forward, his gaze thoughtful, but kind. She gave him a half bow in respect and he smiled. "Greetings, Miss Kairi," he said, his voice gentle. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, sir," she said respectfully.

"I hope my son has been a gentleman to you."

"Yes, sir. He's been an absolute gentleman to me, though mischievous." She said the last part with a wink.

"Hey!" Raph mock-growled, knowing Kairi was only kidding.

Splinter laughed in amusement. "She has a good sense of humor," he said. "And a good head on her shoulders."

Kairi looked a little shy at the praise while the rat looked at the red-banded turtle. "So this is the mystery girl you wouldn't tell us about, hmm?" He asked.

Raph looked nervous. "I...I know how you feel about too many humans knowing where we are and...I wasn't sure how Kairi would feel about meeting you all," he admitted.

She went over to him, wrapping one are around his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. "More like you just wanted to keep me for yourself," she said teasingly.

He turned a bit red, but smiled at her. "Guess you brought out the protectiveness in me," he said, making her blush again.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Let's call for pizza and break out the soda! It's time to celebrate!"

"Alright!" Donnie said with a smile. "Movie night?"

"Sure," Leo said and then smiled. "I think since Kairi is our guest and future sister-in-law, she should pick the movie."

"A wonderful idea," Splinter said.

Raph noticed Kairi's surprised look and smiled. "It means they've accepted you," he said.

"Even as...a potential sister-in-law?" She asked in surprise, blushing madly. "I mean...we aren't...uh...,"

"Not yet," he said with a smile. "But someday. Cause when a ninja courts a lady, it means he had chosen her to be his future mate when the time comes."

Kairi blushed again, feeling somewhat overwhelmed. "So...does this mean we're engaged?" She asked.

The red-banded turtle held her in his arms, gently shaking his head. "No, it just means we've become closer as boyfriend and girlfriend," he said gently. "Though...do you want to get engaged?"

Again, she was reminded of how much Raph was tuned into her emotions and she smiled. "Someday, yes," she said. "But for now, I'm okay with being close with you."

"Same here," he said. "I'd never rush you into anything."

"I know," she said, smiling again. "And I love your family."

"And they love you," he said with a smile before kissing her gently. She returned the kiss before he guided her to the living room. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

She glanced at the DVDs and was surprised they had such a huge collection of movies. Thinking for a moment, she smiled and selected "The Sound Of Music". Raph smiled as he saw her pick it up. "Good choice," he said. "It's a family favorite."

She looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know you liked musicals," she said.

"Just this one," he said. "Mostly because it's a story of not only love, but of courage too. Plus the music is nice."

Kairi smiled and kissed him again before they all sat down in the living room and while Mikey handed out the pizza and soda, Donnie accepted the movie from Kairi and slipped it in the DVD player while Leo made sure everything was secure and Splinter took his usual chair.

Raph selected one of the beanbag chairs that was big enough to fit two people, beckoning to his girlfriend, who smiled and went over to him, sitting in his lap and leaning against him. Smiling, he leaned back so that he was comfortable. "Comfy?" He whispered to her.

She nodded, giving him a loving look at the other three turtles took the couch and the movie started. Kairi smiled happily, snuggling against Raph more and reflecting how his family had accepted her. She accepted them too and couldn't wait to spend more time with them all.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
